Louco por esta garota
by Lali-chan
Summary: Jack se declara a Sam.


Louco por esta garota  
  
Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Stargate SG-1 não é minha, eu não sei de quem é, mas sei que não tenho metade da criatividade que eles tiveram pra criar essa série maravilhosa...(Eu adoro o Teal'c, ele é tão engraçado! E extrovertido!! Quando bêbado...)  
  
Notas da autora: Eu resolvi escrever um romancezinho furreca de Jack assumindo seus sentimentos por Sam. E é melhor eu parar de escrever porcaria e começar a escrever esse treco.  
  
******  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
And she talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind  
  
"General, eu tenho que admitir, que eu sou louco por esta garota. Ela é bonita, engraçada, inteligente, sarcástica. Quem não se apaixonaria por ela." Jack falou ao seu superior.  
  
"E você já contou isso a ela?" George Hammond perguntou sem se importar se era proibido romance entre um comandante e seu subordinado.  
  
"Tá maluco? Eu não posso fazer isso, eu perco as palavras perto dela..." Jack falou suspirando  
  
"Ela não perde as palavras perto de você... Lembra o primeiro dia dela?" Hammond perguntou, Jack parou um pouco e começou a rir da lembrança.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Só porque eu não tenho um pênis isso não me faz menos soldado." Sam disse deixando todos na sala meio chocados. (N/A: Não me lembro as palavras exatas, mas como lembrava que tinha pênis improvisei o resto...)  
  
*Fim do Flashback*  
  
"Ela tem autoridade. Agora sei porque Jonas(N/A: Não lembro se era esse o nome dele) não casou com ela, não queria virar o escravo dela!" Jack falou e Hammond riu.  
  
"Jack, se sair um relacionamento entre vocês dois, vocês têm meu apoio."  
  
"Obrigado, senhor!"  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
A SG-1 estava em uma entediante missão fora da Terra, nenhum Jaffa, nenhum Goaul'd, nenhuma tribo querendo queimá-los na fogueira, como diria Jack: Assim não tem graça.  
  
Daniel se divertia olhando um templo velho e abandonado, Teal'c ficava só sentado observando, levantando a sobrancelha toda vez que Daniel fazia algo estúpido, como andar em direção a uma parede.  
  
Sam e Jack ficaram fora do templo, sentados na grama esperando Daniel acabar. O que poderia levar séculos.  
  
Sam bocejou. "Não me diga, você passou a noite toda trabalhando em um treco-científico qualquer." Jack sugeriu sabendo que era, provavelmente, a mais pura verdade.  
  
"Na verdade não, o café acabou. Pelo que parece, estão tentando cortar os gastos do SG-1, e resolveram cortar o café." disse Sam com um tom de irritação na voz.  
  
"Isso é maldade, sem café você não funciona." disse Jack sorrindo marotamente.  
  
"Nem você. Sei bem que você não consegue viver sem o pó preto. Viciado!" Sam disse e os dois começaram a rir.  
  
She was the one to hold me  
  
The night the sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Jack olhava para Sam que estava adormecida na grama.   
  
"Como ela é bonita... Não sei o que ela tem que me deixa hipnotizado só de olhar para ela. Ela é demais."  
  
And right now (and right now)  
  
Face to face (face to face)  
  
All my fears (all my fears)  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now (and right now)  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you  
  
Sam abriu os olhos sonolenta ao sentir que Jack a estava encarando. "O que foi?" Sua voz embargada em sono saiu como um sussurro.  
  
"Eu te amo." Jack falou, Sam soltou um 'Ahh' de compreensão e fechou os olhos logo depois, 3 segundos depois ela abriu os olhos completamente.  
  
"Você acabou de dizer que me ama?" ela perguntou  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Ótimo! Porque eu não via a hora de fazer isso..." Antes que Jack pudesse falar algo ele foi interrompido por um beijo.  
  
"Eu sou louco por você, Sam." ele falou entre os beijos.  
  
  
  
"Fica mais difícil te beijar com você falando... Calado." ela ordenou e continuaram se beijando por bastante tempo.  
  
FIM  
  
Notas: Invês de Louco por esta garota eu poderia chamar esse fanfic de Coisas que a falta de cafeína no sangue fazem com alguém, mas aí o título ia ficar muito grande. Aliás, há quem diga que o corte do café foi parte de um plano casamenteiro do Hammond para juntar os dois. Mas não é nada comprovado!  
  
Se gostou mande um e-mail para: lala_ba@hotmail.com  
  
Se não gostou mande um e-mail para: lala_ba@hotmail.com dizendo que gostou.  
  
Lali 


End file.
